There's a monster under my bed
by kenihiko
Summary: beware of things that go bump in the night. goku hears noises and gets scared.slight adult suggestion. rated for suggestive content.


just something that popped into my head.

i do not own the characters in this story.

i swear the mind bunnies made me do it.

There's a monster under my bed

Goku woke up to the sound of bumping. He looked around trying to locate the sound. It seemed to be coming from under his bed.

He jumped up and ran to Hakkai's room. "Hakkai I heard a noise under my bed."

"You must have had a dream Goku." Hakkai said sleepily.

Goku's eyes widened and his bottom lip trembled. "It wasn't a dream."

Hakkai made a frustrated little sigh. "Alright let's find out what the noise is."

Goku's feet made a thudding sound as he ran to his room. He looked around trying to locate the noise once more.

"I don't hear any thing Goku." Hakkai ran his fingers through his hair. "See it must have been a dream after all."

"But…but Hakkai I heard it."

Hakkai turned toward the door. "What ever you heard must have gone away."

Goku pouted. "I know I heard something." He whispered.

"Go to sleep now."

"Ok Hakkai." Being the trusting soul that goku was he fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. He trusted that Hakkai was right and it was just a dream.

It had to be for Goku was a very sound sleeper. It took something unusual to wake him up, so it had to be in his head.

Several hours later the noise started again.

Goku lay in the bed trying to figure out if he was awake or asleep. It felt like he was awake.

The noise got louder. Goku jumped out of the bed, bolted out the door slamming it behind him.

"Hakkai… Hakkai I heard it again."

Hakkai rubbed his eyes. "Goku I'm sure you just dreamed it."

"I thought that at first but I woke up and the noise was still there."

Hakkai sighed once again. "Alright let's go see."

They looked under the bed, in the closet and behind every piece of furniture.

"I still don't see anything Goku."

"Maybe I scared it away when I slammed the door."

"I'm sure that's what happened, now try to go back to sleep." Hakkai ruffled the boys head.

Goku nodded in agreement and crawled back under the covers.

Once again he was abruptly awakened to a loud thumping. This time there was extra sounds, moans and groans and whispering voices.

Goku shot out of the bed bolted through the door and ran down the hall. He did not bother to knock at Hakkai's door he just rushed in and jumped under the blanket trembling in fear.

"Goku…what's wrong?"

"Hakkai there's a monster under my bed." Goku had his arms wrapped tightly around Hakkai's waist.

"Why would you say that?"

"I heard it, it was making that bumping sound, but this time it was groaning and moaning and whispering at me."

"What did it say?"

"I don't know but it was scary can I stay here?"

"Sure Goku but first let me check if I find anything."

"Be careful Hakkai." Goku had the blanket pulled over his head.

Hakkai quietly padded down the hall to Goku's room and entered determined to find out what was going on.

Neither hearing nor seeing anything he returned to his room to find that Goku was still hiding deeply under the blanket. His eyes shining brightly in fear.

"I'm sorry Goku I didn't find anything wrong." He crawled back into bed. "You can stay here tonight but tomorrow I want you to stay in your room is that understood?"

Goku nodded his head.

The group had to take several days off from the trip because Hakuryu needed a long rest. So they kept the rooms they had stayed in the previous night.

Goku was wary of staying in the same room. He was still convinced that a monster resided under the bed.

He tried very hard to stay awake. His golden eyes drifting shut then snapping open. He never knew when he had fallen asleep.

The thumping returned. The rhythm changing from slow to fast then back. The moaning, groaning and whispering started.

He tried hard not to be scared. His head buried deep in the blanket with a pillow over top to drown out the noise.

Suddenly one of the whispers got louder.

"Ah god….I'm coming."

Goku bounded out of the bed, nearly flew down the hall and barged into Hakkai's room.

The sudden noise caused Hakkai to spring up to find out what the noise was.

"Goku... is that you?"

A quiet whimper came from a corner.

Hakkai frustrated from lack of sleep stormed down the hall. He paused at Goku's door.

There _was _a noise; he recognized what the sound meant and grimaced in disgust. Gojyo must have found a companion for the past two nights.

He walked back to his room promising himself to have a word with the half-breed in the morning.

Gojyo beat him to the punch. "Hakkai can you move the monkey out of that room he kept making too much noise."

"Well it seems to me _he_ wouldn't be making so much noise if_ you _weren't making so much noise."

Gojyo blushed slightly. "Oops guess I didn't realize that."

Sanzo peered over his paper to see what was going on. "Will you shut up!"

"Sorry Sanzo but Goku has kept me up for the past couple of nights because of noises coming from the next room so I'm afraid I'm a bit crabby."

Sanzo's eyebrow twitched upward. "Noises?"

"Yeah Sanzo it was really scary." Goku said in between bites. "All this thumping and groaning and stuff like that."

Gojyo snickered. Sanzo shot him a dirty look.

"There was a monster under my bed."

There was a muffled snort from Gojyo.

"It yelled that it was going to get me."

Gojyo was nearly rolling on the floor. Both Hakkai and Sanzo glared at him.

"You never did get to tell me what scared you so badly last night Goku." Hakkai mentioned.

"Like I said it yelled that it was going to get me."

Sanzo hoping the answer was not what he thought it was asked. "What exactly did it say?"

Goku did not hesitate. "It said exactly… 'Oh god I'm coming."

Gojyo snorted than renewed his wild laughter. Winking slyly at Sanzo who glared daggers at Gojyo.

Hakkai looked at Gojyo then at Sanzo and made the connection. He knew he was right because…

Sanzo was blushing brightly to the roots of his hair.


End file.
